Stranger Things Have Happened
by lovely music
Summary: When six friends go to four Tokio Hotel concerts, what can go wrong? Maybe someone falling in love, maybe more heartbreak. Stranger Things Have Happened in these girls lives
1. Chapter 1

**OK, I know this is different of me, but, I got the muse for it so suddenly, I had to start on it! So, here it is my dears, hope you like it!**

**_Disclaimer:_I don't own Tokio Hotel, though I wish I could meet them! The names, except for Lexi, I dont own, the hair and eyes, my ideas, the plot SOOOO my idea LOL**

* * *

"Oh my god! You didn't!" Came the shout of a young black and silver haired girl, her black, obviously contacted, eyes wide and her mouth hanging open, and her arms waving around everywhere. The girl, a few feet from her, looked scared to the death, then said," Now, Sabrina, no need to get scary ninja person on me! You know, I do have five tickets!" Her light blue eyes sparkling in amusement, and her red painted lips set in a smirk as she twirled her long black, red, purple, and blond hair. She, the great Lexi, had won six Tokio Hotel concert tickets, and had sent one to her closest friend, Maria, in France, and had immediately zoomed to her other friends house, Sabrina, also known as the crazy looking female standing before her. She grinned as the taller of them practically tackled her, then hugged her to death. As she was let go, she pulled out her sleek purple razor, that in her own words, was crappy as hell, and said," OK, I'm giving to the ticket for Jen, you get it to her and I'll get the other two to Kitty and Star, and successfully have my self chocked to death." Grin still playing on her lips.

The other girl, also older than her, grabbed the two tickets that were on her counter, then pushing Lexi from inside her house, locked the door and ran towards there close friend Jen's house. Her short skirt flying up, and her shirt barely covering her lower back. Lexi only laughed, and hopping on her skateboard, skated to the rich district, as she had named it long ago, also where Kitty and Star lived with each other, Star being the eldest of there group, and Kitty the middle of them. There group consisted of the six of them, Star, the eldest, at twenty-one, then Maria, at twenty, then Sabrina, at nineteen, then there was Kitty and Jen, both at eighteen, then her at seventeen, eightteen in only a few days, forever the youngest and most innocent. Kitty and Star were sisters, there parents long ago dead and buried. The rest of the either lived with there mom or dad, in Maria's case, on her own, living in Paris, France on a scholarship. It never seemed to stop amazing them how they became friends. But it happened through one band, Tokio Hotel.

As she zoomed down the street, she suddenly stopped, and yelled," Star, Kitty!!" Then jumped onto two girls, both taller than her, but both equally as hyper, they hugged her back, then chirped out at the same time," Lexi! Why are you here? We'd think you'd be asleep about now!" Both grinning widely Lexi blinked, the punched then in the arms lightly and said," Well, looks like you don't want to see Tokio Hotel live in concert, oh well, I'll give them to mom and her boyfriend." A huge grin on her face. Then, Kitty, the shorter black, pink, and orange haired girl, with deep blue eyes, had tackled her to the ground, kissing her cheeks, saying," Danke, danke, danke, danke!! Ich liebe dich! Wenn es ist?" A large grin playing across her face as she was pulled off by the other of them. Star just smiled and pushed a strand of her plain black hair from her face, showing her star tattoo on her temple. Her almost white eyes shinning with happiness. Lexi smiled and said," In ein paar Tagen, es wird so viel Spass sein!" Star laughed and pulled her up, then as the tickets were offered to her, she snatched them and almost ran away laughing, a huge grin on her face. Kitty not far behind her.

Lexi could only laugh and skateboard for her apartment building, in which she had four rooms to herself, her elder brother, Jace, paying for one, and the other three her mom, who was always gone. As she made it in view of the apartments, she grinned, time to pack, and then call the girls, they were leaving tomorrow! She grinned sadistically and skated into the lobby of the expensive looking building, almost hitting a happy looking blond haired, brown eyed, pink wearer, screaming," Bumsen sie sie!" At the girl as she tried to push her over, receiving a confused look. She just skated into the elevator and got off of her skateboard, and put in her floor number, tapping her foot lightly. She couldn't help but want to go through her closet! She was meeting THE Tokio Hotel! Yes, meeting them, she hadn't told the girls that yet. As she reached her floor, she ran out, and to her door, unlocking it and throwing her skateboard on the floor, and flipping on the light switch, then looking into the room, she screeched and tackled an older girl. One with black and blue hair, and grey eyes. She laughed and said," Bonjour, je vous ai manqu s, lexi!" Her voice soft, and with a French accent. The shorter giggled and said,"Bonjour, oh Maria! Votre revers! Je vous ai manqu s tr s beaucoup!" Maria just laughed and said," Well, good to know you've been studying dear!"

Lexi laughed and said," Oh course I've been! I had to learn German for Kitty and Star, I learned Spanish for Sabrina, I learned French for you, and for our dearest Jen, I shall learn Italian!" A sloppy grin plastered on her face, she quickly stood and ran to her 'closet', other wise known as the guest bedroom turned closet, just for her. She yelled," OK, I'm packing, get the bags! We're going on a road trip!" Her voice muffled but still hearable. Maria just laughed and sat in the kitchen, stiring her hot chocolate she had previously made. A small laugh escaping her pink painted lips, she would never grow up, would she?

The night became uneventful once Lexi fell asleep in a pile of clothes, after groggily telling Maria to call the girls and get them to pack at ten at night, and be ready to leave at ten the next morning, then was conked out among the clothes. Then at eight o'clock in the morning, she had been brutally woken up, and shipped off to shower, then, Maria being in school for makeup and hair, had dressed her in skin tight tripp pants, a purple fishnet shirt with a lime green tank top over it, a large black baggy skeleton jacket, then proceeded in quickly dying more black into her hair, making the blond disappear, then, after much disappointment, let Lexi put on heavy black eyeliner, black mascara, purple eyeshadow, and, as she surprised by Maria, custom made lime green contacts.

She had slipped on her black flats and grabbed two of her four bags, Maria grabbing her two of only three, and they had both journeyed down stairs and to the 'cat mobile', one of Lexi's many cars, but this one a black convertable, with a connectable 'trunk' as they had started to call it, she threw both hers and Maria's bags into it, then went and grabbed her other tow bags, along with a small bag, with there back stage passes and tickets, and continued to load up, putting her small bag into the glove compartment. Then ushered Maria into the back seat, after complimenting her outfit, a short black skirt, blue shirt, and black combat boots, and then raced to Kitty and Stars house. Her long hair flying behind her.

As she arrived, Star put the few bags she had in the trunk, then Kitty stuffed two of her three in the remaining space, then into the extra 'trunk'. Then stumbled into the car, taking a seat in the back with her sister and long lost friend. It wasn't long until they were at Jen's house, said girl stalking to the car, her baggy pants making many noise's, her black tank top showing her stomach, and her black vans crunching on the ground beneath her, her long, plain brown hair swaying behind her in a high pony tail, hiding her right eye, she had hazel eyes, like her cousin Sabrina, who with out her contact had hazel also. She set her two bags in the 'trunk' to and took her seat shotgun, right next to Lexi, while grumbling about evil bunny's.

The last stop was Sabrina's house, or more so a mansion, she stood outside of it, hands on her hips, waiting, with three bags around her, her skirt hanging low on her hips, and her black off the shoulder shirt showing her midriff, she skipped to the car and placed her bags in, then slid into the car, and said," We're all here! Let's get it going in here my dears!" Then put on a CD. Blasting Ready, Set, Go as they zoomed towards New York, most of them dead asleep.

It was only a few short hours later that they arrived in the busy city, all of them awake now, and bouncing in there seats. The concert was the same night, and there were three other concerts, in which Lexi has the tickets to, and they would stretch across the next week, giving the girls exploring time, but they had to get to a hotel, then change clothes, then zoom to the show, and soon. Lexi quickly pulled into a parking lot, a parking lot of a expensive hotel, which was crowded by girls. She slipped her shades on, and the girls did the same, they grabbed there bags, the ones with two bags holding a third one, and some balancing a fourth one. They approached the door, and as they reached it, Lexi collapsed, dropping her phone. She quickly grabbed it, and went to grab her bags again, but was stopped by a hand grabbing one of them, a black finger nailed hand, she heard a gasp from behind her, and looked up from her pocket.

Her mouth hung open, and her eyes almost popped from there sockets. She stood, clearly shorter the the black spiky haired musician holding her large black, tripp pants filled bag, then turned to Sabrina and leaning against her, said," Please tell me I did not bump my head and am dreaming, if so, this is one awesome dream." Sabrina laughed and patted her head and said," No, not a dream, there is a sexy rock star holding your bag, and he is staring at you like your crazy dear." The other girls laughed, and Kitty spoke up and said," Lexi, Sie sind so nicht verrückt, ich sehe ihn auch." Her head popped up and she said," Ja? Sie tun?" She nodded and said," Ja, ich tun." Lexi turned back to him, but was stopped as Sabrina said," Lexi, like, really? You are crazy now!"

She just nodded and grinned, then turned to the lion haired male, and said," Danke! Aber Sie dont müssen meine Tasche nehmen, kann ich es nehmen." Her voice soft, she couldn't help but be nervous! Her crush was standing there, holding her bag, and looking damn sexy while doing so! He just shrugged, and said," Nein, ich will dazu." Then walked inside, the girls followed him, and started for there already payed for room, Lexi almost skipping into the elevator and dropping her bags, then said," OK, Mädchen! Wir packen aus, ändern uns, gehen dann auf th Konzert zu, Sie bekamen es?" A chorus of," Ja!" Was heard, and the forgotten rock star could only stare, then as they reached there floor, Lexi was first to skip down the hallway, towards the biggest doors in it, a large grin playing on her lips.

She pushed them open, then dropped her bags and launched onto a large bed, then after kicking her shoes off, started to jump on it. A large grin on her face. Soon Sabrina was jumping with her, and the other girls laughing at them. Lexi began to chant," We're here!" Over and over again, an Sabrina just tackled her and then jumped off the bed, leaving Lexi dumb founded, laying in a heap of pillows. Suddenly she burst out giggling and said,"Wir sind hier!" A broad smile marking her face. Then giggling madly, she jumped off the bed and snatched up her makeup bag, then yelled," Move it move it! We have work to do people!" Then remembered the forgotten lion like man, and giggled and said," Danke! Sie können die Tasche durch das Badezimmer stellen." Nodding towards one of the bathroom doors, then poking around one of her bags, a sly grin on her face, oh yes, she would make a very good impression tonight. Out of the corner f her eye she watched the male set her bag down, then leave they're room. As soon as the door shut, all girls were in different directions.

Not but thirty minutes later, two girls stepped out of the room, arms linked, and grinning widely, the shortest, and clearly youngest, dressed in a black skirt with orange stitcking and chains, a bright orange tank top with ' They'll never see me coming now' written in grungy black lettering, a studded bracelet on her wrist, knee high combat boots, and fishnet stockings, to match her outfit, she had in orange hair extensions, and her makeup consisted of thin black eyeliner, black mixed with orange eyeshadow, a light red lipstick, and her nails panted in black and orange swirls, the other of the females, now with plain black hair, but contacts still in place, dressed in loose baggy black jeans, a midriff ending blue tank top with ' You cant see me, Ima rocker ' written in skinny black writing, black vans with electric shoe laces, with blue eye shadow, thin black eyeliner, silver lipstick, and her nails a navy blue color. Behind them stood the incredibly tall Star, her plain black hair now having purple streaks in it, wearing black skinny jeans, a plain dark purple tank top, calf high boots, and fingerless gloves. Dark purple eyeshadow covering her eyes, a thin line of silver eyeliner, and pink lip gloss on her lips.

She smiled at Lexi as she turned and said," C'mon Star! We need to get going!" The older girl just laughed softly and said, her voice very soft," Lexi, calm down dear. We have to wait for Maria, Kitty, and Jen to finish." Lexi smiled softly at the older girl. She wasn't always so quiet. But a broken heart could do strange things to people, and Star was one of the unlucky people. Star couldn't help but smile back. Lexi had been the one that got them all to be friends. It was a wonder how she was alays happy, the other girls confided in her the most. Soon, Kitty stepped out wearing tripp pants, a hot pink tank top with ' I'm so invisible that I'm bright!' written in graffiti writing, she had regular black vans, and many pink sex bracelets. Her makeup was pink eyeshadow, thick black eyeliner, pink lipstick, and black painted fingernails. She had a huge grin on her face.

Next to step out was both Maria and Jen, Jen's hair still in a high pony tail, but with a few silver streaks, wearing loose black jeans, a skin tight silver tank top that ended at her navel, vans with silver laces, and a black choker. Silver eyeshadow, and silver eyeliner surrounding her eyes, along with a invisible lip gloss on her lips. Maria having her hair with green streaks instead on the previous blue, wearing black skinny jeans with lime green stitching, a lime green tank top, a lime green studded bracelet, and vans with lime green laces. Her lime green eyeshadow and black liner making her now green eyes seem darker, and her bottom lips black, and top lip green. Both grinned, and the first thing to leave Maria's mouth was, " Oh hot damn! We look fine!" A large grin on her face. Giggling Lexi said," Well, I have the tickets, but also, we have backstage passes!" Covering her ears as her friends squealed loudly, but didn't rush to hug her. She handed ail backstage passes to her friends, and watched as they quickly put them on, and run for the elevator and get in. All giggling. Lexi just sighed to herself. They were all so, well, loud! She smiled and said," Guys! Shush, what if someone el-" DING! The door opening, but not on the first floor, in stepped the oh so heavenly male from before, along with his brother. Though Lexi didn't realize who it was,she continued," As I was saying before I got dinged, what if someone else gets in and sees you giggling like a bunch of retards? I'll tell yah what! I'd have to join in and start whispering my evil plans with Sabrina bay-bay!" A large grin on her face. The other girls couldn't help but bust out laughing.

Lexi grinned, then turned around, and blushed ten shades of red, they heard her? Oh crap. She laughed nervously, and pushing Sabrina infront of her, she said," TAKE HER! She tastes better!" Then ducked behind Star, who was grinning at both her close friends nervousness, and her other friends happiness. Sabrina did rather like Tom. Jen spoke up and said," Aww hell, Everyone shut up. Leave poor Lexi alone." Pulling the shorter girl up to her and slinging her arm over her shoulder. She was always most understanding of her. Lexi grinned at her then pulled her phone out as it buzzed in her skirt pocket, and grinned. Then said loud enough everyone could here," Guys. Jace says he'll be at the next concert, dressed extra special for Maria, and he's bringing Skylarr!" The other girls squeled, and the two male's just stared. As they reached the first floor, the male's exited first, and then the group of female's. All strutting their stuff, and straight out the door, to the awaiting car, and once all in, making they're way at top speed to the concert, grins on their face's.

* * *

_GERMAN!:_

_Danke: Thank you _

_Ich liebe dich: I love you _

_Wenn es ist: When is it _

_In ein paar tagen: In a few says _

_Es wird so viel spass sein: It will be so much fun _

_Bumsen sie sie: F*ck you._

_Lexi, Sie sind so nicht verrückt, ich sehe ihn auch: Lexi, you are so not going crazy, I see him too._

_Ja: Yes_

_aber Sie dont müssen meine Tasche nehmen, kann ich es nehmen: but you dont have to take my bag, i can take it_

_Sie tun: You do?_

_OK, Mädchen! Wir packen aus, ändern uns, gehen dann auf th Konzert zu, Sie bekamen es?: OK, girls! We unpack, change, then hurry to the concert, you got it?_

_Wir sind hier!: We're here!_

_Ich will dazu: I want to_

_Sie können die Tasche durch das Badezimmer stellen: You can put the bag by the restroom._

_FRENCH:_

_Bonjour, je vous ai manques lexi: Hello, I have missed you Lexi_

_Bonjour, oh Maria! votre revers!: Hello, oh Maria! Your back!_

_Be vous ai manqu s tr s beaucoup: I missed you very much!_

_**Hiiiiii guys! OK, so, how was it? I worked for months on this, so please R&R!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Mou, hi guys! Fast update, right? I'm so awesome! So yeeeah. Read and review!_**

**_Disclaimer: I dont own many of these charracters, nor the songs, but I wish I owned the band XD_**

* * *

As the pulled up at the place the concert was to be held, all girls were squeeling loudly, all having large smiles on their faces. As Lexi parked, all girls except her jumped out, and started jumping up and down. Large smiles on their faces, Star was the only one standing still. Lexi laughed from the front seat of her car and got out. Locking the doors she jumped when her phone played All the Right Moves by One Republic. Pulling it from her pocket she answered it.

" Hallo?"

"Ja! Where are you?"

"OK! We'll meet you there!"

"Love you lots and tator tots too!"

Then hung up, a large grin on her face. Her friends stared at her, then Sabrina said," Lexi dear, the hell?" Lexi laughed, then grabbing Marias hand, ran towards the large building. A very bright grin on her face, she suddenly stopped as Kitty yelled," Lexi, you bitch! Slow down! Some of us wern't on the track team!" Lexi just giggled and said," But I wasn't! You know, I was in the TH fan club shooting all preppy girls with my dart gun!" Letting a seemingly evil laugh leave her thin lips. Many people stared at her, but Kitty pounced on her and with her arms around her waist, said," I will kill you! With a very sexy hug!" A giggle escaping her lips as she brought her arms to around the shorters shoulders and hugged her tightly. Lexi smiled and hugged her back, and Kitty couldn't help but think how strong this girl was. Lettiing go, Lexi turned around, just to be tackled by a yellow blur. She screeched and stumbled, but didn't fall thanks to Kitty behind her. Looking up, she grinned and said," Kandy!" Then hugged the slightly taller than her girl. The girl grinned back at her, and let her go, twirling to show off her dark yellow tank top and short black jean skirt. A pair of yellow dotted flats on her feet. Her creamy mocha skin glowing with no makeup, well except eyeliner. Her long dark brown hair reaching her hips.

A few feet behind her stood a female, wearing a long sleeved brown v-neck shirt, a short black skirt, and plain knee high black boots. Bark brown eye shadow and black eyeliner around her daring blue-green eyes, and a brown head band on her head, her dark red hair swooshing around her head as the breaze picked up. A smile on her pink painted lips. Lexi pouted, and said," Why is everyone so much taller than me of all people! I'm in heeled boots and your all still taller!" The girl laughed and said," Me and Kandy are only taller by a bit. so suck it up." Star and Maria glared at the girl. She hadn't kown Lexi as long as them, she shouldn't treat a kind soul like that. Lexi just huffed and said," Your so mean Rachel!" Then tugged on Maria's arm, saying in code language,' I want out of here.' Maria smiled at her, and with an arm over her shoulder, headed to the entrance. But Lexi was stolen away by Kandy as zoomed up and grabbed her by the wrist. A large smile on her face. Lexi smiled ever so slighty back, tempted to frown. She was soon saved by Jen, her yanking Lexi from the others grip, and then having the others surround her. They all noticed her discomfort, and had a plan previously planned out incase this happened. Lexi smiled. She felt so loved. Kandy just hissed, and was dragged away by Rachel. She wasn't really comfortable by her ever sense she betrayed her to be friends with Rachel and the other cheerleaders.

**_Lexi P.O.V bitches [A.N: first P.O.V! XD]_**

Protective much? All I wanted was to get away from her, but oh well. Smiling at the other girls, a chirpped out," Can I be set free!? I wanna be first to give in my ticket!" All the girls looked at me, with sadness in their eyes? Kitty wrapped and arm around my waist and pulled me beside her, then said," Go on love bug! We'll be right behind you!" A grin on her face. I pouted, I wasn't going alone! Twirling from her, I grabbed the closest person, who happened to be Jen, and tugged her to the ticket person dude with me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jen smiling like she was on crack. Oh no. Giggling, she said," Scared much?" I pouted and said," No! Me? Never! I didn't want to leave my poor Jen alone!" She laughed, then handed the man her ticket, then showed him her backstage pass. He nodded, and pointed to where we would be sitting. Holy hell! We had special seats! Front fucking row! In a box type thingy! Just to the six of us. She nodded and waited for me, I did the same as her and he told me the same.

Now I was grinning like I was on crack. This was fucking awesome! I could cry! But I won't, I'd look stupid. Still grinning, I let Jen lead me to our seats, then push me down in one of the front seats, you see, there's three rows of two very spaced out seats, then good dancing room infront of the front row. She took the seat behind me, then I noticed something, there was cup holders! Nah, we were right infront of the stage, and it was just like we were dancers for it! Thank you mother! Thank you for this early birthday present! Soon, Sabrina skipped in and took a seat by me, then Kitty, sitting by Jen, then Maria and Star in the back. I grinned, this was so fucking awesome!

**_Jen P.O.V bitches_**

I was grinning ear to ear. I get to see Georg play! Then meet him! Not only was he awesome, but he was georgous! Looking around, I noticed the never disappearing grin on Lexi's face as she talked excitedly with Sabrina, there still was a few minutes until the show started, and I couldn't wait! Not only did this make Lexi really happy, but I got to fucking meet Georg! Hell yes! Looking around, my smile grew. Everyone was so happy! Grinning a goofy grin, I leaned forward, and whispered in Lexi's ear, as she sat indian style in her seat," Don't get to comfortable dear, soon you'll be right under Bill screaming his name." She squeeled and fell face first onto the floor. Sabrina couldn't help but laugh, she heard what I said. Maria squeeled to and rushed to help Lexi up, then asked me," What did you say to scare the shit out of the girl?" I grinned and said," Oh something about how she'll be beneath Bill screaming his name." Then I was sent into a fit of laughter. Poor Lexi's face was bright red!

She then grinned and said," Well, Jen dear, atleast I wont be screaming Georg's name as loud as I can." Ooh. Burn. I giggled and said," Oh, I will be, very loudly, while moving, a lot." Sabrina snickered, and me and Lexi turned to her and said, at the same time," Oh, Sabrina! You'll be screeching Tom's name!" Then looked at each other and laughed. Kiity giggled beside me, and Lexi turned to her, then said," Kitty, my love, I may recall, you talking about screaming Gustav's name when ever you saw him, so you can shush." She blushed a deep red. Then suddenly the stadium became quiet.

**_Regular P.O.V bitches_**

All girls looked at each other, than Lexi said softly," It's fucking starting! Shut up ho's!" Then put her phone on silent and stared at the stage, the dark red curtain was slowly rising, all you could see was feet! She hissed, hurry up you god damned curtain. As it finally opened fully Lexi squeeled. A few feet infront of her stood Bill Kaulitz, in tight jeans, a t-shirt,so far they couldnt tel what it said, and a skin tight leather jacket. Her eyes were glued on him. As Sabrina noticed Tom, she squeeled happilly, and grinned at the staring Lexi, pushing her lightly to bring her to the real world again. Lexi smiled at her and said," This, this concert, is the shit!" A squeel leaving her lips, then the lead singer spoke," Hallo everybody! We are Tokio Hotel!" His blond twin jumping in now," But you should already know that!" He grinned at his twin, then Bill continued," Now, are we ready to rock?" Everyone screamed 'yeah's and 'hell yes's. Lexi answer easiest to reach his ears, she had almost screamed out," Fuck yeah!" But it was muffled by Sabrina's hand.

He grinned at the crowd, and the song started,"

**I'm staring at a broken door  
There's nothing left here anymore  
My room is cold, it's making me insane**

******I've been waitin' here so long  
Another moment seems to have come  
I see the dark clouds comin' up again**,"

At this many screams escaped from girls all over the building, all of them standing up and jumping up at down at the song.

"**Running through the monsoon  
Beyond the world 'til the end of time  
Where the rain won't hurt  
Fighting the storm into the blue**

**A half moon fading from my sight  
I see your vision in it's light  
But now it's gone and left me so alone**

**And when I lose myself I think of you  
Together we'll be running somewhere new  
Through the monsoon just me and you**,"

Many girls were screaming and jumping up at down to the song. Practically having hearts in they're eyes.

"**I'll know I have to find you now  
Can hear you name and don't know how  
Why can't we make this darkness feel like home?**

**Running through the monsoon  
Beyond the world 'til the end of time  
Where the rain won't hurt  
Fighting the storm into the blue**

**And when I lose myself I think of you  
Together we'll be running somewhere new  
And nothing can hold me back from you  
Through the monsoon, hey, hey**,"

At this point, Sabrina and Kitty were up and dancing, bright smiles on their faces.

"**I'm fighting all this power coming in my way  
Let it take me straight to you  
I've been running night and day**

**I'll be with you soon just me and you  
We'll be there soon, so soon**

**Running through the monsoon  
Beyond the world 'til the end of time  
Where the rain won't hurt  
Fighting the storm into the blue**

**And when I lose myself I think of you  
Together we'll be running somewhere new  
And nothing can hold me back from you  
Through the monsoon**,"

Everyoe except Lexi were up swaying to the music now, she simply bobbed her head.

"**Through the monsoon  
Just me and you  
Through the monsoon  
Just me and you**."

As this song ended, another begined, and so on, until the last was on.

"**On top of the roof  
The air is so cold and so calm  
I say your name in silence  
You don't want to hear it right now**

**The eyes of the city  
Are counting the tears falling down  
Each one a promise of everything  
You never found**

**I scream in to the night for you  
Don't make it true  
Don't jump**,"

This was the only song that the screams died down, all of the girls had quieted down, or flat out lost their voices.

"**The lights will not guide you through  
They're deceiving you  
Don't jump**

**Don't let memories go  
Of me and you  
The world down there  
Out of view**

**Please don't jump**

**You open your eyes  
But you can't remember what for  
The snow falls quietly  
You just can't feel it no more**,"

All girls were swaying, except for the sitting down girls at the bands feet. Kitty and Sabrina were dancing slowly with each other.

"**Somewhere up there  
You lost yourself in your pain  
You dream of the end  
To start all over again**

**I scream in to the night for you  
Don't make it true  
Don't jump**

**The lights will not guide you through  
They're decieving you  
Don't jump**,"

Now Star, Maria, and Jen were up at the stage staring at the males infront of them.

"**Don't let memories go  
Of me and you  
The world is down there  
Out of view**

**Please don't jump  
Don't jump**

**I scream in to the night for you  
Don't make it true  
Don't jump**,"

Now Lexi was finally up, all her friends were staring at her in awe. She never stood up at concerts, she stood right between Star and Maria on her sides, noth taller then her, their heads above the stage, while her eyes barely passed the top.

"**The lights will not guide you through  
They're decieving you  
Don't jump**

**Don't let memories go  
Of me and you  
The world is down there  
Out of view**

**Please don't jump  
Don't jump  
And ïf all that can't hold you back  
I'll jump for you**,"

Lexi was smilling widely, she loved this song. She watched him sing, her eyes half-lided. As it ended, she smiled brightly, and jumping up and down, she clapped happilly. She loved this song, a lot, and this was the first time ever sense **_that_** happened that she had stood up. She stood there giggling with Star's arms over her shoulders, and Maria's arms around her waist. To her friends, she looked radiant, to the band, she looked absolutely happy as can be, a first for all of them. After finishing the verse, Bill smiled right at her, making her gasp slightly, then smile back at him, her frieds giggling at her childishness. The band was still awed from her happiness. Bill looked back to the crowd after winking at the group of girls at his feet and said," Thank you for attending tonight, make sure to go to our next three concerts and have fun! Have a safe trip!" His voice husky from speaking english, and, in Lexi's opinion, sexy as hell.

They wouldn't use the backstage passes just yet, next concert they will. Grinning, they left their 'box' and out of the building before they could be run over by any other girls. As they escaped to the parking lot, Kitty grabbed Lexi by the arm and started skipping, practically dragging the now tired Lexi. As she was dragged, she her boot caught on something, and sent her towards the ground with a screech, Kiity stopping in her tracks and gasping at her falling friend, frozen in place. Five sets of eyes watched her fall, and all five sets of eyes, eyes incredibly wide, watched as she hit the ground with a small thud. When they realized what happened, Lexi was already on her back crying, and that sent her friends into high gear, Maria snatching the keys, Kitty rushing to the car in guilt, Jen following her, and Star and Sabrina helping her up slowly, but she yelped every step she took, her legs torn up and bloody from skidding when she fell.

Few people had seen her fall, and seen her tears, but a group of four males did, and out of pure needing to, the darkest haired one rushed up to the females, and asked," Falscher whats?" Alarm in his eyes as he saw the blood and heard her yelps. Her tear stricken face looked up at him as she whimpered out," Fell, hurts lots." The let out another yelp, and the smallest of words left her lips softly," Help." Whimpering softly as another shot of pain hit her. He smiled gently at her, then leaning down, swooped her into his arms, carrying her bridal style, a surprised yelp leaving her lips, she looked at him, and asked softly," Why are...you helping....me?" Taking pauses to gasp for breath. She didn't handle pain well, not after what happened. Her smiled at her and said," Weil Sie das schönste Lächeln jemals haben, und ich es wieder sehen will." His voice soft and thick at the same time. Sabrina led him to their car, them told him to set her in the back, resulting with a hiss, and her injured friend saying," Fuck you Sabrina, this shit hurts. You bitches can walk!" Still crying, her friends chuckled, and scooted in, Star lifting her legs over them.

Lexi smiled at her hero, and said," Danke, Bill Klautz." A smile on her face. He winked at her and walked away. Oh yes, they would meet again. Maria drove them back to the hotel, and everyone got out, none of them strong enough to lift the injured girl. She just sighed, and got out on her own, wincing every few seconds. She finally got inside the door, just to be swept off her feet by familar arms. She looked up and said softly," Ah, so we meet again, deja vu, ne, Mr. German rockstar?" A small smile on her face, barely any tears leaving her 'smilling' eyes. He chuckled, and stayed quiet, then shortly let him be brought to her room, just to lay her on the biggest bed, alone, and whisper into her ear," Goodnight, remember, smile a true smile, not a fake one." His voice thick, and sexy, hot breath on her ear, making her cheeks glow a pink shade. He landed a kiss on her forehead, then exited the room, his hips swaying slightly.

Sabrina soon slipped by her and said," Oh, Lexi, we're all sorry. Kitty especially, what can we do?" In which the youngest girl smiled and said," A peice of that ass on my eighteenth will do just fine!" Then got up from the bed and hobbled to the bathroom, leaving a stunned Sabrina at her bed. When she came back minutes later, knees wrapped up, and makeup gone, Jen was there waving a hand infront of the other girls face. She looked at Lexi and asked," What happened?" She just shrugged and changed into a too big t-shirt and short shorts, and pushing Sabrina from the bed, she slipped under the covers, and said loudly," Night ladies, we're going shopping tomorrow." Then yawned and cuddled her pillow, leaving her friends to stare at her like she was crazy. But they just sighed, and after changing, wnt to their own beds and fell asleep minutes after their heads hit the pillows.

* * *

**Weil Sie das schönste Lächeln jemals haben, und ich es wieder sehen will: Because, you have the most beautiful smile ever, and I wanted to see it again.**

**Falascher whats?: Whats wrong?**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter three! Yay! I just love writing this fanfic, and researching for it, this chap goes out to Candi Marie Cullen, cause she's mah bitch, and my first reveiwer! So, on to the chapter._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Tokio Hotel, nor do I own some of these charcters, but the outfits, I have come up with, and the people, mainly the main six girls, are based off of real life bitches that I love to death._**

* * *

**I'm staring at a broken door  
There's nothing left here anymore  
My room is cold  
It's making me insane**

**I've been waiting here so long  
But now the moment seems to've come,  
I see the dark clouds coming up again.**

**Running through the monsoon  
Beyond the world,  
To the end of time,  
Where the rain won't hurt  
Fighting the storm,  
Into the blue,  
And when I lose myself I think of you,  
Together we'll be running somewhere new  
Through the monsoon.  
Just me and you**

"Ugh, shut the fuck up Bill!" A soft voice grumbled from under the comforter of a bed, soon a buzzing could be heard. A head of messy black hair popped up from beneath said comforter and stared at the buzzing object, she sighed, then picked it up, and opened it, then said,"Whataya want bitch?" Then nodded, then mmhmmed, then said,"Ja ja, bye." Then everything clicked in her head. She immediatly sat up and said,"Oh fuck shit damn douche cookies!" Then hopped off the bed, yelling,"Get up you sons of bitches! Skylarr and Jace will be here in thirty minutes, and we're not fucking dressed!" Dashing into the bathroom, clothes in hand. The sound of the shower could be heard, then Kitty yelling,"Lexi you son ofa bitch! We need showers too!" Only five minutes later the water was shut off, and Lexi walked out of the bathroom, wearing a grey, black, white, and orange school girl like mini skirt, a grey shirt that the neck line plunges to her navel with an orange tube top beneath it, with knee high combat boots, her hair down and flowing, with grey and orange streaks. She had simple black eyeliner, grey eyeshadow, red lipstick, and mascara. Jen quickly darted past her and into the bathroom with a yell.

Lexi grinned at the other female's in the room and said,"I have no major need to look presentable, while Star and Maria do. Don't blame me cause I like to look good huns!" She plopped down on her large bed, and soon after Jen stepped out, her long hair up in a plain pony tail, fringe covering her right eye. She wore a electric blue jacket with a black tank top beneath, a short pleated black skirt, black ankle boots, and fishnet stockings. Her eyelids were covered in a dark blue, with black eyeliner, and blood red lipstick. She smiled at the others and said,"It's Star's turn my love's!" Then shoved said girl into the bathroom. She came out minutes later wearing a light pink tanktop with a black jacket that stops at the begining of her ab's on top of it, a short black skirt, pink fishnet stockings, and knee high black boots. She only had brown eyeliner and light pink eyeshadow on her eyes. Maria then shoved Kitty in while she changed into a sparkly silver off the shoulders top that stopped at her belly button, black skinny jeans, silver and black high heels, and put her hair up into a pony tail on the right side of her head. Kitty soon came out wearing a plain purple short sleaved shirt, black short shorts, black and purple vans, and her hair colored only black, with purple fringe covering her right eye.

Sabrina sighed and said,"Of course I'm last to get ready." Then stepped into the bathroom, suitcase in hand. She stepped out minutes latter wearing a lime green tube top, black vest, short black skirt, and knee high boots. Simple black eyeliner, dark green eyeshadow, and pink lipstick. Seconds latter a knock was heard at there door, Lexi and Maria popped up at the same time and ran for the door, arriving at the same time, the shorter glaring up at the other, and the taller glaring down. Lexi hissed and said,"Let go before I make you flat chested." Maria immediatly backed up, and Lexi smiled and said,"Thank you!" Then flung open the door, there stood two males, one tall with messy light brown hair, and sparkling blue eyes, and the other tall, but shorter than the other, with messy black hair, that covered his right eye, and deep green eyes. The taller smilled at her, and the shorter grinned. Lexi squelled and attacked the taller with a hug. Then did the same with the other male. She was then pushed out of the way, and the taller was tackled by Maria, as she kissed his cheeks, nose, chin, and lips with a furosity that could only show her pashion for him.

The other male was pulled into the room by Lexi, where Star squealed, and yelled,"Skylarr!" Then ran to him, and jumped on him, legs wrapping around his waist as she kissed him. Most girls in the room pretended to choke, and finally Sabrina said,"Hey fuck-birdies, we don't wanna watch you two do that type of stuff!" Lexi giggled and said,"Yeah! That's for another time, Star!" Maria then walked in, and Kitty grinned and said,"Jace! How are you, my good friend who owes me money?" Bumping fists with said male. He sighed, and said,"Just fine, person who shall never get said money." His voice soft and velvety. Star let go of Skylarr, and said,"Jace, you talk like she was whoring herself off!" Then burst out in giggles. Lexi and Jen soon followed. Soon everyone was laughing and having a ball, but that ended when the hotel blew up. Kidding! Soon Skylarr and Jace went to there own room, and Jen and Kitty started a debate, whether orange or red looked better on Lexi, both acting very feirce, Lexi just sat on her bed, laptop sitting infront of her, but when Jen screached,"Your just jealous that Lexi looks good in your favorite colors, bitch!" Kitty screamed back,"Yes! I'm jealous of her! But who care's? She's just a worthless whore!" Then her hands were covering her mouth, Lexi sat there, stunned, her bestfriend just said that about her?

Tears came to her eyes, Jen rushed up to her, arms circling her shoulders, whispering soothing words, Sabrina was sending the most horrible looks at Kitty, and Star and Maria were sitting there, mouths agape, suddenly Star's uually soft, but now harsh, voice rang out,"I'm ashamed to call you my sister, Katrina! How dare you say that about the sweetest girl, who has treated you the best, how fucking dare you?"Lexi grabbed Jen's wrist and ran from the room, tears running down her pale cheeks. Kitty was following close behind them as they went flying down the stairs, soon Lexi let go of Jen's wrist, right when they were on the first floor, flying past a familar group of four males, the most feminine of the group looking very worried, she bust through the doors, and went to go through the streets, when suddenly a screech sounded, she stopped dead in her tracks, turning her head to the right just as a car skidded into her, knocking her off her feet and sending her sliding over the pavement, her head hitting the pavement hard, successfully rendering her unconscious. Jen stood, hand over her mouth, eyes wide, looking at her best friend. Kitty feet behnd her, exact same look on her face, but leaning up gainst the hotel, tears streaming from her eyes.

Everything passed in a blur, sirens could be heard, people stood staring, the few people with medical knowledge were rushing to her, helping out in everyway possible. Soon Jen and Lexi were in the back of an ambulance, Jen barely holding back tears.

**HOSPITAL **

In a bright, stark white room, lay a girl with grey, orange, and black hair, her eyes closed, and makeup slightly smudged, blankets up to her chest. Next to the bed was a chair, a chair in which a female sat crying, her brown hair laying over her shoulder, eyeliner running. Across the room sat two other females, one with her plain blach hair in a messy bun and the other with her plain brown haired pony tail droopingm both eyes saddened. In the farest corner sat a crying black and pink haired girl, and on the floor sat a black and silver hair girl, eyes drooping by the second, begging for sleep. The door swung open and a shaggy haired doctor stepped in, glasses hanging off his nose, her looked at the girls and said,"Your friend is just fine, once she wakes up she can be released." Then smiled at them and exited. The girls all returned to there sullen states and stared at the floor.

Only minutes later a groan was heard, then a soft voice said,"Mom! Turn of those damn lights!" All eyes were on Lexi as her eyes opened, then she yawned like nothing was wrong, seconds after that, a male in tight black pants and a t-shirt, with a mohawk of black hair and an arm full of red roses. All eyes were then on him, and Lexi, mid yawn, started coughing. Jen patted her back, and when she stopped, Lexi said, her voice still soft,"No need to tell me what happened, no memory loss dears." Then turned to Jen and whispered in her ear,"And why the fuck is Bill Kaulitz in my room with an arm full of red roses?" Jen just shrugged, and then Bill was infront of her bed, smiling at her, Lexi blushed and said,"Hallo, Bill." He countinue to smiled and said,"Hallo, I brought roses!" Smiling childishly as he held them out, showing the signed white vase. Jen 'oohed' and snatched the roses up, looking over the vase, then handing it to Lexi, a grin on her face.

Lexi, if possible, blushed darker and said,"Danke, Bill!" Her voice still soft. Then the doctor stepped in and said,"Ah! Alyxsandra! Your awake, your free to eave whenever you want, I've already signed your release forms, and your clothes are in the cabinet." Lexi smiled and nodded, Bill watched her and blinked and said,"Alyxsandra? Thats your name?" Lexi simpley nodded and said,"Ja, but my friends call me Lexi." Bill nodded and said,"Ja, okay, Lexi, Zu machen Sie sich besser fühlen, möchten sie zu kommen Sie zu unserem Hotel Zimmer und hängen aus?" Lexi nodded excitedly and said,"Ja, but can Jen and Maria come?" He nodded and smiled at her. She grinned, then Jen was ushering Bill from the room so Lexi could change.

Now dressed back in her attire from earlier, and makeup redone, Lexi exited the room, roses on her arm, and a small bandaid on her temple. She smiled at Bill, and letting Jen take her flowers, let him take her arm, amaed at how much taller he was than her. She suddenly laughed, and when Bill looked at her, she said,"Dies ist ironisch, auf meine eightteenth Geburtstag I get hit durch ein Auto!" Bill gasped and said,"Wirklich? Das ist so schlecht! Wir werden Ihnen einen vorhanden sind, bevor wir gehen Sie zurück!" Lexi giggled and nodded, leaning into him as they left the hospital. She shivered slightly as cold air touched her chest and arms. Feeling her shiver, Bill wrapped him arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him, vasicly making her wrap both arms around his waist. Her cheeks stained red at the looks they were getting, and when she heard an old woman say,"What a perfect couple!" She coughed slightly and blushed harder, shoving her face into Bills shoulder, feeling his shoulders shake as he laughed.

He finally stopped and Lexi pulled her head from his shoulder and gasped, her arms instinctively tightening slightly around his waist, infront of her was Hottopic and right next to it was Journeys. The squeeled, an letting go of Bill, went on her tip toes and kissed him on the cheek, leaving a faint red lipstick smudge, then grabbing his hand, pulled him into Hottopic. Seconds after entering, she gasped. This store had everything! Looking at Bill, before she could say anything, he said,"Anything you like, I'll buy it, Lexi." She squeeled and kissed his other cheek, then dashing around, picking up various skirts, dresses, shirts, accesories, and purses. Soon she was handing Bill a semi-large stack of clothes to buy, and he was paying for them all, her eyes were still wide.

Bill was grinning ear to ear, the girl at the register trying not to laugh at the expression on Lexi's face. Lexi then grinned ear to ear and turned to Bill and said,"Danke, Bill! This ist the best birthday ever!" Hugging him at tight as her arms would let her. Her pulled back and smiled up at him, then closed her eyes, almost gasping when she felt his lips on her forehead. She opened her eyes and looked up at him, then smiled and whispered,"Danke, Bill." The girl behind the counter was giggling at the cuteness of the couple infront of her, she spoke up and said,"Your the most adorable couple, the clothes are all rung up now." Bill handed her a credit car and she scanned it, then handed it back and we both started picking up the large bags.

Entering the streets, they headed to the hotel and arrived in only ten minutes, leaving Lexi's bags in her room, then heading for his room, entering, in it sat a shirtless Georg, and soon after Bill and Lexi had entered, Jen was busting in after them, a grin on her face, and spotting shirtless Georg, she blushed red and said,"Hallo, Georg." He smiled dazzlingly and said,"Hallo, Und sie sind?" She smiled and said,"Jen!" He nodded and said,"Hallo, Jen! Hallo, Lexi, Bill!" Lexi smiled at him and chirped out,"Hallo, Georg!" Bill following shortly after her and saying,"Hallo, Georg!" Bill grabbed Lexi's hand and brought her over to the largest bed, lifting her up and sitting her on it, then sitting next to her, Jen bounced over to Georg and sat next to him on his equally as large bed. Lexi suddenly laughed and said,"Georg, Jen, you make the ein perfektes Paar!"

Jen blushed bright red and hid her face on Georg's bare back, arms wrapping around his torso, he chuckled and smiled, Bill chcuckled and lay down on the bed, Lexi following after him, her back to his chest, his arms around her waist, her head against his throat, a smile on her face. She lay there for a second, then said,"Bill, danke for everything." He kissed the top of her head and said,"Ihre willkommen, Lexi liebe." She smiled and suddenly Jen said,"Lexi, we need to get back to the room, you need your sleep and I need to 'talk' to Kitty." Lexi groaned and rolled over, looking at Bill, she kissed his cheek, and he kissed her nose, then she sat up and slipped off the bed, letting Jen take her by the hand and out the door with a,"Nachher, Bill, Georg!"

Soon Lexi was hyperventalating in the elevator with a hyper Jen, scared that it was all a dream. Jen just laughed and kissed her forehead, then when the elevator was on there floor, dragged her out and to there room, where Lexi stripped and slipped on black short shorts and a red coca cola tank top, cleaning the makeup from her face and watching as Jen grabbed Kitty by the arm and told her to put her headphones on and music on high, in which she did, letting Bills voice invade her ears and mind. She slipped under the blankets of her bed, curling up in a ball and hugging a pillow, her eyes drifted closed to Bills soft singing, and her mind drifted, and soon she was lost in dreamland, npt being able to see the fight developing between Jen and Kitty, not hearing the words being spewed, and not seeing the only hit Jen through, the punch to Kitty's nose after Kitty had slapped her. Then Kitty hitting the floor, the room silent except for Lexi's music, and Jen's labored breathing, all that was left was wide-eyed Maria and Star, pissed off Sabrina and Jen, asleep Lexi, and nocked out Kitty.

* * *

_**TRANSLATIONS:**_

this is ironic, on my eightteenth birthday I get hit by a car!: Dies ist ironisch, auf meine eightteenth Geburtstag I get hit durch ein Auto

perfect couple: ein perfektes Paar  
and you are?: Und sie sind?

really? that's so bad! we're going to get you a present before we go back!: Wirklich? Das ist so schlecht! Wir werden Ihnen einen vorhanden sind, bevor wir gehen Sie zurück!

your welcome: Ihre willkommen

to make you feel better, would you like to come to our hotel room and hang out?: Zu machen Sie sich besser fühlen, möchten sie zu kommen Sie zu unserem Hotel Zimmer und hängen aus?


	4. Chapter 4

_**ok, so i kinda half assed this because i have no muse for this chapter anymore, so i'm sorry if it sucks, but i did try, so i wont mind any flames.**_

* * *

Lexi had woken up once her music had stopped, the battery on her Ipod had died a sad, slow death, which ended in a screeching sound suddenly ending and jolting her first thing she noticed once her mind was unfuzzing was that she felt mighty warm, shortly after that she realized there was pressure on her stomach, head, and back, and lastely, after she opened her eyes, she was not in her room. Squeeking loudly, she popped out of the hold on her stomach, falling on to her floor in the process, with a loud thud, and lay on her back there for a second. Then a head with black hair, brownish hazel eyes, and a worried smile. The only thing she could think of to say was,"Mom?" Of course, the person on the bed laughed, a very male one, that did not belong to her mother, and she blinked, then said,"Bill?" He nodded and she sat up, then said,"How in fucks sake did I get in here?" Standing and dusting her butt and back off she looked at Bill as he stood from the bed, wearing very low black silk pajama pants and shirtless. She blinked, and before he could say anything, she said,"Oh, god, we had sex, didn't we? Oh, god! I had sex with one of the hottest and sweetest guys ever, and I don't even remember it! Oh, for fucks sake, please tell me no one else was envolved, please!" At that point she had fallen to the floor, sitting on her knees with her legs spread out behind her.

Finally, Bill said,"No, no one was envolved, Lexi leibe." Which cause Lexi to faint, thus falling foward, face first into the carpeted floor with a thud. Thus making Bill panic, waking Georg up, whom ran for the girls room to get Jen. He was back within ten minutes, still in his silk black and blue boxers and shirtless, with a blushing Jen, whom was in a long t-shirt, which barely covered her ass. Bill had put Lexi on the bed, and as soon as Jen got there, she was in action, the first thing she did was grab a glass of cold water, then pushed Bill away, and poored the water over the younger girls head, whom was immediatly sitting up, shaking her head of the water, she then hissed and turned to Jen and said,"Gunevere vala morringantes! Why the fuck am I dripping wet?" Jen smirked and said,"Alyxsandra Selene Hunter! Your dripping wet because you had a naughty dream, shame on you!" Lexi blinked, then blushing, said,"Oh mein got! Jen! How'd I get in here? Did I really do Bill?" Georg and Jen sputtered while Bill slapped a hand to his forehead, Jen then turned on Bill and said,"You took my pure, innocent babies virginity? How could you, you dickweed? I'll fuckin castrate you!" Bill squeeked and ducked behind Georg, whom chuckled and Bill quickly said,"Es ist nicht das, was es scheint! Sie haben und erschreckt! Sie haben sie nicht ihr sagen sie verschoben sie!" Barely dodging a fist from Jen, after hearing this, Lexi tackled Jen, and with her on her back beneath the smaller girl, she asked,"Why was I moved?" Jen quickly said,"Because Kitty tried to attack you, and so I attacked her, and Maria and Star moved you in here for safety."

Lexi nodded and got off of the older female, then turning to Bill, she looked down and said,"Ich bedauere so!" Sniffing slightly to add effect, Georg quickly shoved him towards her, thus ending up with him hugging her. Jen couldn't help but giggle at the wide-eyed look on her friends face, she was face to chest with the guy of her dreams. She quickly wrapped her arms arround his waist and smilled. She pulled back and said,"Danke, Bill." Then pounced back onto the bed she had recently jumped off of, straying from the wet spot, Jen jumped onto the bed Georg slept on and Bill said,"I'm going to go and get ready, you girls should go get your stuff and get ready in here!" Then was in the bathroom before they could argue. Lexi sighed and sat up, then slipped off of the bed to where she was standing, Jen just say there and said,"Bring back whatever outfit and my makeup bag dollface." Georg had slipped on a pair of silk pajama pants and a t-shirt by then, and said,"Ich werde Sie zu Ihrem Zimmer eskortieren." Lexi nodded and they headed out the door, and to her room, where everyone except Star were asleep, Lexi smiled at her and quickly went to her bag, grabbing a few articles on clothing, and a pair of heeled boots. Then went to Jens bag and did the same, grabbing a pair of silver converse and her makeup bag.

She smiled at Star again and left the room with Georg, as they aproached his and Bill's room, they heard a giggle of,"Oh, Bill! It's so big and fluffy! How do you manage it?" and immediatly Georg was unlocking the door, just to have Lexi bust in and say,"How dare you to- Oh." Jen was standing on the bed petting Bills hair like it was an animal, Jen laughed and smirked, then said,"What did you think, Lexi?" Lexi blushed and said,"Take your shit, bitch, you did that on purpose." Jen continued to smirk and took her clothes, then pounced into the bathroom. Lexi stood there for a second, then said,"Err, could you two, oh, I don't know, look away?" A blush on her cheeks, Bill nodded and did so, so did Georg. She quickly slipped on a Tripp black ruffle skirt with two chains crossing on the butt, an orange and black stripped tank top, orange fishnets, her boots, and a black heart necklace. She then grinned as Jen came out in black skinny jeans, a silver with black polka-dots tank top, the converse, and black and silver armwarmers, she had simple black eyeliner and a smokey blue eyeshadow. Lexi quickly ran into the bathroom and came out minutes later with bright red lips, smokey black eyeshadow, eyeliner, mascara, and her hair having only orange streaks in it, her grey extensions in her hand.

Looking at Bill, she noticed he was in a band t-shirt and black skinny jeans, along with black combat boots, and Georg in a tight blue and brown shirt, loose jeans, and black Vans. Grinning, she said,"Also, wo zu heute?" Linking arms with Bill as she said this. He chuckled and said,"Um die Stadt, Liebe." She nodded and let him lead her from the room, Georg and Jen following after them. Once they were in the elevator, Jen said,"Lexi, where'd you get that skirt? I've been through your clothes und haven't seen it before!" Lexi blushed and said,"Bill bought it, now shut up Jen." Jen just smirked and said,"Comment bonbon! Vous êtes amoureux de lui!" Lexi just huffed and pushed her into Georg, which ended in her laying on top of him, her legs between his, and her face on his chest. At that moment the door opened, and in stepped Sabrina and Kitty. Once Kitty saw Lexi, she went to tackle her, but was bet to it my Jens fist tackling her face. Which ended up in Kitty fleeing off of the elevator. Sabrina just stood there and grinned, where a deep blue silk sundress, high black heels, her hair just plain black, and her deep blue contacts, a pair of sunglasses on her head, with black eyeliner, blue eyeshadow, and pink lips. She smilled and said,"Guten Morgen! Ich habe ein Datum!" A large smile on her face.

Lexi squeeled and hugged her, then said,"Es ist groß! Kein Wunder sehen Sie so süß aus!" Jen smilled and just nodded, helping Georg up off the floor of the elevator, they reached the first floor with a 'DING' and Sabrina stepped out first. Immediately her smile grew and she pranced up to none other than Tom Kaulitz! Watching as he wrapped an arm around her waist and whisked her way, Lexi stood there gaping. Then was dragged around by Jen, once they were out the door, Jen headed straight for a corner store, feeling the need to buy candy. Once inside, she found a bag of Skittles, Starburst, a large bag of Warheads, and two Monsters, and bought them, throwing the warheads in her face and showing down on the Starburst, shoving the Skittles in her backpocket to be eaten at a later date, sipping on one of the Monsters, and Lexi the other. They started walking the streets, oohing and ahhing at the sites they saw.

At one point, when a cat honked its horn, scaring Lexi to death, Bill wrapped his arm around her waist, and smilled down at her, making Lexi blush and smile back at him. Before they knew it, it was dark and they were on there way back to the hotel, Lexi leaning against Bill for support and Jen grinning like an idiot under Gustav's arm. Right when they walked under a street lamp, a moth flew down and almost into Jen's face, making her jump back and almost fall, but was held up by Gustav. Hissing, she swatted at it and missed, then she reached into her back pocket for her wallet, and realized it was in Gustavs pocket, instead she pulled out a bag of Skittles, shrugging, the launched it at the bug and hit spot on! Giggling, Jen dragged Gustav the rest of the way to the hotel, then after kissing his cheek, skipped away, Lexi and Bill following slowly behind them, smilling at her childishness. As she and Bill had to part ways, she pulled him down by his colar, and quickly pecked his lips, thn skipped off behind Jen, once they were in their room, Lexi changed into fluffy black short-shorts and an orange tank top, then slipped into bed after cleanning her bed off and was in dream land.

_**

* * *

**__**FRENCH**_

_**Comment bonbon! Vous êtes amoureux de lui! : How sweet! You have a crush on him!**_

_**GERMAN**_

_**Es ist groß! Kein Wunder sehen Sie so süß aus! : That's great! No wonder you look so cute!**_

_**Guten Morgen! Ich habe ein Datum! : Good morning! I have a date!**_


End file.
